Superstar
by fraudulentKnavery
Summary: High school AU in which Alfred is the school idol and Arthur is essentially nobody. Another quick oneshot. Arthur/Alfred /


Superstar

The crowd rose in an uproar, deafening screams resounded around under the strobe light lit night sky. The school's "Superstar", also known as Alfred Jones, had just scored the fifth touchdown of the night., with only five seconds left in the game. The marching band blasted the song "We Are the Champions" and all of the members of Allies Academy knew they had officially won the last football game of the season, achieving another trophy to add to the formidably large case. Alfred "Superstar" Jones beamed and jumped into the air while pumping his fist. He readied for the final play, which resulted in the opposing team advancing all of five yards. The Allies' mascot, the Pirate, dashed across the field in his garishly cartoonish costume and waved to the crowd. Cheers echoed through the stands on the Allies' side, boos on the other. It was truly an interesting game, though.

Arthur smiled from his comfortable spot on his couch, watching the live coverage from his living room. _Thank goodness for Friday Night Lights, else I'd have missed the entire ordeal_ , he thought to himself. Arthur didn't exactly enjoy football, at all, but it was still a huge deal amongst the school, therefore he was nearly required to watch it, else risk his egotistical status. With the game having gone at least twenty minutes overtime, it was nearly ten o' clock. Arthur decided that he should get to bed. Monday will be insane, he thought as he lumbered off to his bedroom.

It wasn't that Arthur didn't like Alfred "Superstar" Jones, he actually found him to be quite…remarkable (and not always in the best way), he just thought he was extremely annoying. Arthur hadn't ever actually had a chance to speak with Alfred one-on-one, but nobody did, but from observing and analyzing how he interacted with others, he found that Alfred just wasn't the type of person the Arthur liked. Alfred was loud, cocky, mildly naïve (about things that actually mattered), and obnoxiously optimistic. In short, Alfred was just way too _fake_ for Arthur's liking.

Arthur was aimlessly walking down the hallway, clearly not paying attention. His mind was occupied with anxiety about his math test he took last bell and, oddly enough, Alfred "Superstar" Jones.

BANG!

Arthur tumbled to the floor dramatically, his binders and textbook splayed wide across the empty hallway, papers fluttering and pens rolling.

"What in the bloody hell?!" Arthur sat up and blanched. There, sitting on the floor next to Arthur, was the school's one and only "Superstar". Alfred rubbed his head.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry bro!" Alfred exclaimed while looking around the vicinity for what, Arthur had no idea. One thing Arthur knew of what that there was definitely something wrong with Alfred "Superstar" Jones. Then it hit him.

"Where's your entourage?" Arthur asked with a semi-sarcastic underlay.

"I had to take a break," Alfred rubbed his face, "Sometimes, they're too much. The guys are too rowdy and the girls are all trying to grab my arm and get me to date them. It's sort of annoying, you get me?" he looked up at Arthur.

"Well, not really, since I'm not exactly the most popular person in the school," Alfred sighed, reflecting on the fact that he had absolutely no friends in the school. There was Francis, but Arthur thought of him as more of a pest than a friend.

"Oh, well anyways could you help me find my glasses…they fell off…," Arthur then realized why Alfred was looking around at the floor aimlessly. He found the glasses and stood up to go grab them.

"I didn't know you wore glasses. You never wear them," Arthur stated as he handed the glasses to Alfred.

"Thanks. I never wear them because the other guys think they look "uncool", so I usually wear contacts, but I forgot them this morning," Alfred put his glasses on and Arthur thought he looked delightfully dorky with them on. He wouldn't put is as "uncool", no, he thought that they made Alfred looked like a cute little puppy. Sort of.

"Why do you try so hard to please everyone else?"

"I like making people happy," Alfred looked up and smiled at Arthur, "That's why I always turn all those girls down, so I don't make any of them jealous. They all wear too much makeup anyways," Alfred stood up and grabbed some of Arthur's stuff. "Sorry again about knocking you over, I wasn't paying attention."

"No, it's fine, really. I don't mind all that much. I've had way worse," Arthur stooped to pick up his stuff. Alfred stood up abruptly.

"You've been bullied?!" Alfred half yelled.

"Yeah, but I'm alright," Arthur wasn't sure of why Alfred was taking this so seriously. It wasn't his problem.

"By who?!"

"Francis and Scot, but Francis stopped after I told him off in eighth grade a d now he's more of a pest than anything. Him and his two friends, Gilbert and Antonio," he mumbled.

"I'll kill 'em if they hurt you ever again," Alfred muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing. What's your next class?"

"Study hall."

"Oh me too! Wanna skip and grab some chow?"

"I don't skip classes."

"They don't take attendance! Come on, nobody will notice!"

"Fine, but if I get in trouble, I'm blaming you."

The two boys walked off down the hallway together.

Alfred ordered two large hamburgers and a soda. Arthur had a salad.

"Why didn't you get a burger? They're super good!" Alfred said before swallowing his food.

"I'm not fond of hamburgers, or you speaking with your mouth full of food," Arthur deadpanned.

"Oh, okay," Alfred continued to scarf down his food. "Hey, Arthur."

"Hm?"

"D-do you want to maybe…," Alfred blushed.

"Do I want to what?"

"Doyouwanttobemyboyfriend?!" the words tumbled hurriedly out of Alfred's mouth.

"What was that?" Arthur hadn't understood the last few words.

"Be my boyfriend. Do you want to, I mean," Alfred's cheeks were flaming red. Arthur also began to blush.

"We just met, Alfred."

"Yeah, but I really like you, Arthur."

"Yes, I'll be your boyfriend." Alfred looked up.

"Really?!"

"Yes," Alfred jumped up and tackled Arthur in a large bear hug.

"Oh my goodness I'm so happy!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

*next day*

Alfred and Arthur had compared schedules and found that they had the majority of their classes together. Arthur was surprised to find out that Alfred took art class. He thought that Alfred would be more of a technology person. When asked, Alfred explained that he really did like art and that he needed at least one fine arts credit to get an advanced diploma. Arthur also found that Alfred wasn't as dimwitted as he seemed. He kept a perfect grade average and took multiple advanced classes.

When Alfred saw Arthur that morning in the front of the school, he screamed "Arthur!" and ran at the other and gave him a huge and very public hug. They were in front of half of the school's populace.

By lunchtime, it was apparent that Arthur was obviously Alfred's boyfriend, making the majority of the girls in the school very jealous.

Alfred had made Arthur sit next to him at his lunch table, despite the complaints from Arthur.

"So, Alfred, you have a boyfriend, yes?" a white haired boy named Ivan asked.

"Sure do!" Alfred yelled above the dull roar of the cafeteria.

"What's his name, aru~?" a boy named Wang asked.

"His name is-,"

"Arthur. My name is Arthur," he interrupted Alfred.

Later in the day, Arthur was walking alone down the hall, when he was confronted by a bunch of girls that he recognized to be a part of Alfred's entourage. They surrounded him in a semicircle around him, pushing him up against the lockers.

"So this is the boy that _our_ Alfred loves so much, huh?" one of the girls began.

"Why would Alfie fall for _that_?"

"He's just a background, low lying nerd."

"And so ugly, those eyebrows, ugh," Arthur frowned. _Is this an attempt to pull me away from Alfred?_ Arthur thought.

"What makes you so special little boy?"

"Well I'm much prettier and more real that all of you ladies, now if you'll excus-," one of the girls had grabbed Arthur's shirt collar, pressing him into the locker door. She punched him. He dropped his books on the floor.

"Is that all you got?" Arthur taunted. The girl kneed him in his gut and let him go so he fell to the floor. Another girl kicked him in the side with her stiletto heel. Another punch. A kick. A slap. A barrage of violence showered on Arthur.

"Fight back!" one of them yelled.

"I don't fight girls," Arthur was kicked in the throat and he coughed blood. More punches. More kicks. _When will they stop?_ Arthur asked himself. _Probably when I'm dead._

"Excuse me, ladies," Arthur heard a familiar voice through the din of his pain. It was Alfred. The girls ceased their beating of Arthur. "Shouldn't you all be in class?" there was venom in Alfred's voice, clear as day. Arthur knew that the girls had maneuvered so that Alfred couldn't tell who was behind them.

"Al-," he coughed out the fragment of a name along with some blood. He heard footsteps slowly and calmly walking towards him.

"Arthur? Is that you?" Arthur grunted in response. "If I see any of you near him ever again, I will call the police and take you all up on assault charges," the girls scattered. Arthur heard running footsteps.

"Oh, Arthur, you look terrible," Alfred's eyes were welling up as he helped Arthur sit up.

"It isn't that bad, Al. I'll be fine," he tried really hard to not cough up blood, just so Alfred wouldn't worry.

"Did you just call me Al?" Alfred asked.

"I think I did…"

"I like that. But only you can call me that, okay"

"Okay. Can you help me stand?" Alfred helped Arthur up onto his feet. Arthur tried to take a step and fell into Alfred's arms.

"Whoa there, Artie!" Alfred lifted Arthur up and held him in bride style. "Let's get you fixed up."

"Artie?"

"Well, if you call me Al, I should call you Artie. Makes it special!"

"Yeah… Don't go to the nurse, okay? They ask questions," Arthur stated worriedly.

"Oh no, I'm taking you to my place. No one there will ask questions, I promise."

After merely one month of the two dating, it was apparent that they'd be together for years. They might not have known it, but everyone else knew that they would most likely be married. Yes, those two would have a happy life together.


End file.
